High School Musical 3: Senior Year (soundtrack)
High School Musical 3: Senior Year is the soundtrack album for the Walt Disney Pictures film of the same name. It was released on October 24, 2008 in the United States. Album information The album sold 297,000 copies in the first week of sales on United States, debuting at #2 on Billboard 200, losing the top to AC/DC's Black Ice. The album sold over 1.3 million copies in the U.S. and 2,365,000 copies worldwide. In Australia, the soundtrack was accredited Gold on November 6 (within the first week of its release), and was certified Platinum on December 2 - before the film even opened in cinemas across Australia. In Brazil, the album sold more than 60,000 in pre-orders alone and was certified Platinum before the official release. It also sold 97,972 in its first week in the UK, making it the Fastest-Selling Soundtrack Album in the UK. A two-disc Premiere Edition version of the soundtrack was released on the same day as the standard version. The two-disc soundtrack features the original soundtrack and a DVD with video bonus features. The Premiere Edition was released in a digipak format in selected countries. On October 15, 2008, the 12-track digital version was officially sold on EOLAsia.com in Hong Kong. On October 18, 2008, Radio Disney hosted the Planet Premiere of the original soundtrack and played it on the air in its entirety. Critical reception Track listing #Now or Never - High School Musical 3: Senior Year cast #Right Here, Right Now - Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens (Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez) #I Want It All - Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel (Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans) #Can I Have This Dance - Efron, Hudgens (Bolton, Montez) #A Night to Remember - High School Musical 3: Senior Year cast #Just Wanna Be with You - Grabeel, Olesya Rulin, Efron, Hudgens, (R. Evans, Kelsi Nielsen, Bolton, Montez) #The Boys Are Back - Corbin Bleu, Efron (Chad Danforth, Bolton) #Walk Away - Hudgens (Montez) #Scream - Efron (Bolton) #Senior Year Spring Musical - High School Musical 3: Senior Year cast (Matt Prokop & Jemma McKenzie-Brown) #We're All in This Together (Graduation Mix) - High School Musical 3: Senior Year cast #High School Musical - High School Musical 3: Senior Year cast 2-Disc Premiere edition On the same day the soundtrack was released, Walt Disney Records released High School Musical 3: Senior Year 2-Disc Premiere edition Soundtrack, a special two-disc set of the High School Musical 3: Senior Year soundtrack. It was only available for a limited time at participating stores (i.e. Target, Walmart, Costco). * Disc 1 - High School Musical 3: Senior Year Soundtrack * Disc 2 - Bonus DVD with the following: ** "Making of a Musical: From the Recording Studio to the Big Screen" ** "Now or Never" Music Video ** Official Movie Trailer (Running Time: 40 minutes) * Special white package with special insert lyric booklet Bonus tracks #Just Getting Started (Digital download bonus) - Stan Carrizosa #The Boys Are Back UK, Germany, Italy and Portugal bonus track - US5 ;On iTunes UK a new version of the soundtrack featuring remixes was released to coincide with the films DVD release. #The Boys Are Back (Alternate version) - US5 #Just Getting Started - Stan Carrizosa #Now or Never (Remix) - High School Musical 3: Senior Year cast #The Boys Are Back (Remix) - US5 #High School Musical 3 Megamix - High School Musical 3: Senior Year cast Singles Multiple singles were released prior the release of the soundtrack album, with the song being released on digital stores and the music video being played on Disney Channel. "Now or Never" was the first single released from the soundtrack and is performed by the Cast of High School Musical 3: Senior Year. "I Want It All" was the second single released from the soundtrack and is performed by Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel as Sharpay Evans and Ryan Evans. "A Night to Remember" was the third single released from the soundtrack and is performed by the cast of High School Musical 3: Senior Year. "Right Here Right Now" was the fourth single released from the soundtrack and is performed by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens as Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. "High School Musical" was the second single released from the soundtrack in Brazil (The first was "Now or Never") and is performed by the cast of High School Musical 3: Senior Year. Charts performance The album sold 297,000 copies in its first week in the United States, debuting at #2 on Billboard 200. It has currently sold over 1 million copies in the U.S. In Australia, the soundtrack was accredited Gold on 6 November (within the first week of its release) but in Portugal, the soundtrack was accredited Platinum. The album had sold 3,500,000 copies worldwide as of March 2, 2010. Charts Year-end charts Sales and certifications International versions International versions with foreign language lyrics have been released in various countries for the original single Right Here, Right Now, as well as international versions of "Just Wanna Be With You", "Scream", and "Walk Away". International versions of the entire album were produced in India, Turkey and Russia. Hindi versions Personnel The following people contributed to the album: * Vocals – Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu, Monique Coleman, Olesya Rulin, Jemma McKenzie-Brown, Matt Prokop * Executive Producers – Kenny Ortega, Bill Borden and Barry Rosenbush * Producers – Adam Anders, Rasmus Billie Bähncke, Andy Dodd, Matthew Gerrard, Jamie Houston, Randy Petersen, Kevin Quinn, Adam Watts * Lyricists - Adam Anders, Andy Dodd, Matthew Gerrard, Nikki Hassman, Jamie Houston, Robbie Nevil, Randy Petersen, Kevin Quinn, Adam Watts * Mastering – Patricia Sullivan * Engineers – Cary Butler, Matthew Gerrard, Jamie Houston, Jeremy Luzier, Joseph Magee, Brian Matouf, Joel Soyffer See also *''High School Musical'' *''High School Musical 2'' *''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' External links * Walt Disney Records Official Site * Official album information * Official film site * Radio Disney Planet Premiere * Official Portugal album information Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:High School Musical Category:High School Musical albums